Power Perks
The Power Perks are a set of nine futuristic Perk-a-Colas that appear in the Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare series. They provide the player special abilities depending on the perk purchased. They also have the ability to be upgraded into "pro versions" by completion a certain requirement in-game. These pro versions only last for the duration of the match they were completed in, meaning the player must do the upgrade process every time they wish to upgrade the perk into its pro form. In Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare IV, it is revealed that most of the perks were created by Nakamura Industries, with the Coil Arms Division later creating more perks from their research. The Power Perks make their return in the Roach Chronicles, appearing in every saga starting with "Rebirth of Gruntijackal". History In an effort to help supply various factions new and powerful special enhancements that could help in the Human-Alien Conflict, Nakamura Industries began research on creating various elixers capable of enhancing the user or the user's weapons, eventually creating Helping Hand, Human Shield, Speed Loader, Marathon Runner, Stopping Power, and Proximity Ping. These perks would be tested at Site 271, the Nakamura Industries' test site on Earth. During this, the group also used blueprints from Group 935 to re-create the Der Wunderfizz machine in order to dispense their perks easier. Sometime later, Nakamura Industries would begin to mass produce their Power Perks, shipping them off to various worlds around the Milky Way Galaxy. Later on, members of Nakamura Industries would be corrupted by the power of the Astronium they were using to create the Supernova Staff, resulting in them installing the perks at various bases of theirs. Around this time, the Galactic Council of Alliances, as well as the Opposition, began installing the perks they received at their bases as well. On May 7th, 2143, the corrupted members of Nakamura Industries would begin to use the Supernova Staff at Stonehenge in order to reshape the whole universe into their image. However, the staff would be destroyed by the "Pathfinders" division of the CIA, resulting in the Pathfinders and Jack McMack to be displaced through time itself. During this, the Proximity Ping perk would also be displaced in time, eventually reappearing during the events of Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare III. Nearly a century later after the Pathfinders and Jack McMack were seemingly "lost in time", the Coil Arms Division would stumble onto Nakamura Industries' work with the Power Perks, where they began to create three of their own perks; Fallout Enhancement, Sugar Rush, and Blade Master. For the latter two, the Coil Arms Division accquired the blueprints for the design of the two perks from the long disbanded Unit 14. During the events of Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare, Sugar Rush and Blade Master would be finished, while Fallout Enhancement would be finished during Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare II: Opposition Rising. During this time as well, the Eclipse Medical and Health Services came to acquire a shipment of the perks. With it, they began breaking the perks down, experimenting their effects by filling syringes with the perks and testing them on human test subjects who have volunteered to participate in the experiments. The tests proved to be extremely successful, much to the surprise of the research organization, and resulted in no casualties. List of Power Perks Helping Hand EW Icon.png|Helping Hand - 500/1500 points Human Shield EW Icon.png|Human Shield - 2500 points Speed Loader EW Icon.png|Speed Loader - 3000 points Marathon Runner EW Icon.png|Marathon Runner - 2000 points Stopping Power EW Icon.png|Stopping Power - 2000 points Fallout Enhancement EW Icon.png|Fallout Enhancement - 2000 points Candy Rock Beer EW Icon.png|Sugar Rush - 3000 points Fast Melee Dew EW Icon.png|Blade Master - 2000 points Proximity Ping EW Icon.png|Proximity Ping - 2500 points Trivia * The perk bottles for all of the perks have the same design, which consists of a main glossy black color that features a futuristic circuit board layer design similar to Cyborg Camouflage from Call of Duty: Black Ops II and Call of Duty: Black Ops III. ** The color of the circuit board layer changes depending on what the perk is. An example of this is if the player buys Helping Hand, the circuit board's color will be blue. Category:Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare Zombies Power Perks Category:Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare II: Opposition Rising Zombies Power Perks Category:Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare III Zombies Power Perks Category:Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare IV Zombies Power Perks